Holics
by Acorn-Tree
Summary: Rated T for saftey. Follow Captain Crumblemuffin as the rules of Toontown change completely. No longer is there a good and a bad side. A new inbetween has been created of toons turned cog.


Holics

((DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT IN ANY WAY OWN TOONTOWN! Captain Crumblemuffin is my character though... BUT WAS CREATED USING TOONTOWN! WHICH I DO NOT OWN!))

There were cogs, and there were toons, and you had to be on one side or the other. At least, so it was in the beginning. In the beginning, things were simple. Captain Crumblemuffin, a medium periwinkle dog of semi-high stature, remembered those days. The eighty-six laugh point toon often times went out on the streets alone to battle cogs and complete the toon tasks given to her by the head toons. She was also fond of raiding the Sellbot factory with eleven other toons. She was doing just that when she witnessed the birth of a new kind of opponent. Out of the twelve toons going in to free the captured toon in the Sellbot head quarters, seven of them were there for a different reason. The battle was almost over. The lackey cogs were destroyed and then the toons were going after the V.P. with cream cakes. That's when things started to turn wrong. A yellow pig to Captain Crumblemuffin's right laid down her cream cake and instead walked straight up to the metal monstrosity. Almost directly afterwards six other toons started to do the same. Out of confusion and curiosity the other toons battling stopped to watch, including Crumblemuffin.

"What are they doing?" asked Captain Crumblemuffin to her one and only friend on the current mission with her, Sir Snookie. The small green dog shrugged in response, shaking his head. The toons marching towards the V.P. did not hesitate to march straight into the open ramp of the metal monster. The five remaining toons instantly fell back in awe. The V.P. rose up to a greater height and started whirring quickly in all directions before shattering in a great burst of light. From the wreckage immerged the seven toons, except that they were newly transformed. Their once colorful fur and skin were transformed to a dull gray. Over their heads were metal helmets with blue visors, and upon their hands were spiked metal gloves. Half cog and half toon, these willing traitors rained new and more powerful attacks upon the toons of the light. Captain Crumblemuffin and Sir Snookie, as well as the other toons instantly fought back.

"What ARE they!?" eeped a pink rabbit as she sprayed one newly transformed toon with a fire hose. The gags were not as powerful as they should have been upon their opponents. Gags from level one to four didn't even leave a scratch. Captain Crumblemuffin quickly threw star dust onto the struggling, lower level toon next to her in an attempt to keep everyone together and focused. The outnumbered toons were no match for the new toon-cogs and soon Sir Snookie, the leader of the new band, called for a retreat. Captain Crumblemuffin threw a wedding cake at the nearest enemy, shaking her head at Sir Snookie. Being second in command she knew defeat when she saw one.

"Let's hold them off to let the others get away." Captain Crumblemuffin said, already knowing what Sir Snookie's response would be. A quick nod of the head and the two dogs threw themselves in front of the quickly retreating toons. The colorful animals behind them pulled out teleportation holes and threw them on the ground quickly, scattering in all directions. It was then, two dogs again seven unknowns, that Sir Snookie was knocked from his eighty four laugh points to three. "LEAVE!" Captain Crumblemuffin nearly screamed at the little green dog. Sir Snookie backpedaled, searching in vain for his teleportation hole. Captain Crumblemuffin grabbed her own, throwing it down and pushing Sir Snookie into it. The dog disappeared, leaving Captain Crumblemuffin on her own. She turned and ran, thankful she had more laugh points than poor Sir Snookie, even if it was only a total of two core laugh points. As she ran she searched in her pockets for another teleportation hole. After being hit in the head with a math text book and loosing twenty laugh points she found what she was looking for. Captain Crumblemuffin threw down the hole and disappeared from the gruesome scene. She landed in the icy pond of the Brrrgh. Sir Snookie was waiting for her there, and he quickly grabbed the dog's paw and pulled her out of the freezing water. Shivering, Captain Crumblemuffin thanked Sir Snookie, asking how he was. He had collected several snowflakes already and looked better than ever.

"You're in horrible shape!" Sir Snookie said with a frown, shaking his head. He grabbed the watch that rested on the periwinkle dog's left hand. It read 1:86. The smaller dog hugged Captain Crumblemuffin once before looking her over. "Don't ever do that again!" Sir Snookie said. "I was the leader I should have been the last one out." Captain Crumblemuffin gave a wiry smile and shrugged.

"You would have died. I still had a few laugh points." The periwinkle dog smirked. Sir Snookie groaned at her response, although he knew she spoke the truth.

"I owe you my life." Sir Snookie said. Captain Crumblemuffin rolled her eyes.

"Think nothing of it." She said, panting hard still, although she had gained a laugh point just by standing there. Sir Snookie shook his head before taking Captain Crumblemuffin by the hand and leading her to the nearest snowflake.

"You take these first. I'm nearly full so by the time you collect enough snowflakes I'll have all my laugh points back just by sticking around with you." He said. Captain Crumblemuffin smiled gratefully at him, taking the snowflake in her paws and watching it melt on her skin, seeping twelve laugh points into her fur.

"We need to tell the Toon Council about this…" Captain Crumblemuffin said. "Do you know what happened to those other toons?" She added afterwards. Sir Snookie nodded.

"I know for a fact that two of them made it out safe at least. I'm not sure on the where-abouts of that pink rabbit though." Sir Snookie replied. Captain Crumblemuffin nodded, rubbing her eyes. The fisherman was watching the only two toons in The Brrrgh carefully, trying to understand what had happened. The dogs didn't offer any explanation. That was being saved for Flippy himself.

-----END CHAPTER ONE!

Okay so hi guys. Hehe. This is my new first fanfiction on . Yay! If you wanna have your character in this story just tell me a bit about him/her. I'll be happy to incooperate them into the fic! Please R&R!


End file.
